The Legend Of Zelda: Shadows of the Past
by Majora'sChaos
Summary: *Takes place 8 years after Majora's Mask*Link has spent 6 happy years after establishing the village of Ordon, but the Memories of Termina begin to haunt him and a Gerudo Threat is rearing it's head. Link must fight through enemy forces to keep his village and beloved Princess Zelda Alive, but he may have to face his two most powerful foes again
1. Chapter 1: The Ranger

the legend of Zelda

The Shadows Of The Past

chapter 1

The Ranger

The Wind whistled through the bare trees of the Forest, all was quiet, except for a lone cry of a Wolfos. The Silence was Broken by two men rushing through the forest carrying a huge bag filled with rupees. They Both wore leather armour and a scarf that covered their faces apart from the eyes, equipped with Crooked Daggers and Splintered Wooden Shields "Hurry Jack, I think they're after us!" One of the Men said. "Relax!" Jack Chuckled. "Paul, We've been running for hours, and once we're out we'll have horses and an escort. Clear road to the Gerudo desert, we'll be safe there." The Man Looked at his friend. "You really believe that? Ya Think the Gerudos would do that for a couple o' hired killers? They're Brutal, Jack." Paul Said looking sternly at him. Jack shook his head. "You're terribly misinformed, After Ganondorf's Execution, the Gerudos have gotten desperate, they take all the help they can get, they want to stay in the hiding so they hire Hylians to do their work, we give them this money, and they take us in. We Get to be apart of the Revolution. The Royal Family will fall, the thieves will take over!" Jack shouted. Paul looked at him and smirked. "Yeah, i guess, let's get out of the forest quick, i think the ranger's coming for us." Paul whispered, while looking around. Jack laughed. "Bwahaha. Damnit Paul, you're such a wimp, there's no such thing as The Ranger!"

But as he said that a figure arose from a tree, he was clad in a green cloak that blended with the moss covered trees, his hood made sure you couldn't see his face, he wore a green tunic of similar, yet darker colour under his cloak. His arms were fitted with iron gauntlets and he carried a worn out steel sword and a wooden shield, it was the Ranger, a legend of the forest, a deadly warrior who is said to know the woods like the back of his hand, some people called him the Green Hunter, his skills have never been matched and some doubt his existence, in fact, most do. Many say he's just an urban legend, but the few who do meet him, often regret it.

He simply watched the two thieves and examined his surroundings, he put away his shield, and pulled out a Crossbow. He remained unnoticed. He took his time to aim as he drew his weapon, finally, he shot. Paul screamed in pain as he clutched his wounded, blood soaked leg. Jack looked up and saw where the arrow came from and drew his weapons to fight the attacker. The Ranger smirked, withdrew his crossbow and replaced it with his shield to prepare for one on one short range combat. He Pounced down and looked directly at the Thief to intimidate him, it worked, Jack the thief began to exprss fear, his stance changed slightly, his face of anger changed into one of worry, and he started to sweat. The Ranger aimed deliberately at his shield which shattered instantly, then he targeted Jack's sword, the ranger hit the sword with all his might and it went flying into the air. Jack desperately tried to retreat, but the ranger grabbed his neck. "P-Please...don't kill me!" Jack squealed. The Ranger removed his hood and showed his face. He had long blonde hair that went to the middle of his neck, stubble around his face, and bright glowing blue eyes, Jack gasped. "The Hero? The Hero of Time?" The Ranger nodded. "Link, that's my name." Link Dropped his shield and then punched Jack with his iron gauntlet, breaking his nose, teeth and jaw.

Link surveyed the area and gathered up the two thieves' Swords, Shields and Armour. He turned his head to Paul, the injured thief who Link completely forgot about. Link walked over to him and retrieved his arrow from the leg, Paul screamed in pain after Link withdrew the bolt, but his screams were silenced as Link delivered him a punch that knocked him unconscious, much like what happened to Jack.

Link pulled out a small light brown ocarina which he proceeded to play. After Link played a quick tune on his instrument, 2 Men emerged from the woods. One was Gona (Pronounced Go-na), a teenager, younger than Link, he wore a Black Cloak that was filled with patches much like the clothes he wore under the cloak. He had his hood down that showed his shaved head and green eyes. His weapons of choice were a Tomahawk and a Bow, he was a worthy hunter, with knowledge of the forest almost as good as link's, he learned his skills as the son of a Hyrulean Soldier, long before he met Link. The Other man was Chiroff(Pronounced Shear-off) an Older Man in his middle ages, his cloak was Brown and didn't flow like a cape like Link and Gona's did. He wore a Leather vest under his cloak. He had a long Brown Beard aswell as a bushy moustache, but there wasnt one strand of hair on his head, he wielded a Large Axe and used a spear for long ranged attacks, he wasn't much of a "Silent hunter" like Link and Gona, he was raw power. Despite the fact he looked like a Typical brute, he was actually quite wise, and Link often relied on him for making choices.

The Three were all residents of ordon village, A quiet civilisation founded by Link in an attempt to make the perfect town for the People who disliked loud city life and loved nature. Link was raised a Kokiri, the children of the forest, his mother died during childbirth and the Kokiri accepted him as one of their own. He lived in the forest all his young life, it was a simple life and Link was in fact, quite Lazy in his youth. All that changed when he was a mere ten years old, the Kokiri's Guardian Spirit, The Great Deku Tree sent him on a Perilious journey to restore peace to the land of Hyrule, the Task sent him over fire, under water, and even through time. Once his Quest was complete, his friend and ally, Princess Zelda sent him back to his original time. Then later, after peace was restored in his homeland of Hyrule, Link went on a second Adventure in the Land of Termina, one that scarred him Mentally and Phsyically, one he represses from his memory. When he returned to Hyrule, he felt empty, no one would take in a War Torn Child with Experiences that no other had faced. Apart from his best friend, Zelda. For years Link lived in the Castle with her, Zelda's father the King even considered making Link Prince of Hyrule, But When he reached Eighteen, he decided to leave, and fufilled his dream of creating his own village. Ordon was a small village only 5 People lived there, but it Worked thanks to Link's Leadership and Skills. They had a store, a farm and a Fish filled Lake nearby. Link was the Leader of course, but he didn't like any special treatment, one of the first Settlers was Chiroff and his Wife Gonda. Chiroff was strong and intelligent, and the closest thing Link has to a right Hand Man, while his wife owned the local store. Next, there was Lynn, a young woman, not much older than Link, she was an expert at fishing and caught all the fish that usually went to the Village, but she also owned a small farm filled with Cuccos and Goats, where she harvested the village's pumpkins. Last was Gona, a formidable warrior and hunter, and one of Link's best friends, infact Gona often thought of Link as his older brother, The Two protected the town from Wolfos, Dekus and In some cases, Hired Soldiers.

Gona and Chiroff walked up to Link. "Great Attack there, Boss!" Chiroff exclaimed enthusiastically. "Whatcha want us to do?" Gona asked. Link examined the Unconscious thieves, the equipment and the bag of rupees, And explained what to do "Hmm. You two take their equipment back, they seem like valuable recources. And unless i'm Mistaken there's a Bounty on these thieves' heads, and I wouldn't be lying if I said we're in need of some Rupees. I'll take the thieves, and the Stolen Rupees to castle town." Gona looked at Link. "Sooo...there isn't any other reason you're going to Castle Town." Gona said Smiling. Link suddenly went red. "Uhh, no, not really." he quickly replied. Gona continued to smile an started chuckling. Link turned away from Gona and faced Chiroff. "So, have you got Epona ready yet? Link asked. "Cough-Zelda-Cough" Gona Splurted. Link got Annoyed. "Well, Chiroff?!" Link said impatiently. "Course, Link. She's back there, behind us." Chiroff Responded. "Good, take the resources to the village and I'll meet you in a couple hours." Link said before Departing to Hyrule Castle Town.


	2. Chapter 2: Castle Town

The Legend Of Zelda Shadows of the Past

Chapter 2 Castle Town

Link rode out of the woods on his trusty steed, Epona, she was a fine horse of red bay colour with a flowing white mane, her speed and stamina was to be envied and Link truly adored her. It was a long journey across the Plains of Hyrule field, it was rather empty apart from a couple of peahats, much to Link's dismay. He always found it quite Boring, ever since he first departed 15 years ago he never liked it, he expected more from the outside world, he only found what he wanted when he saw the amazing sights of Castle town, for someone who had never seen a building that wasn't made of Wood, it was extraordinary for him.

When he finally reached the Gates of Castletown he realised their were two Guards outside and the Drawbridge was up. Link dismounted Epona and took the captured thieves and bag of rupees with him. "Halt, State your Buisness here." One of the guards said. He appeared to be a higher rank, his helmet had a purple rim and he wore golden armour. Link removed his hood "General, it's me, Link. I found these thieves snooping around my village, apparently they stole this money. Heard em talking about taking the money to the Gerudos and joining them in some kinda Thief Revolution." The General smiled. "Looks like those reports were spot on. We've had some of our Scouts telling us that the Gerudos were planning an Attack. Thanks Link, take the two thieves to the Soldier's Quarters, I'll take the money and...umm I'll need your Weapons." Link got a confused Look on his face. "Why? I was a Knight for 8 years! Surely you can trust me!" Link said angrily. "That's not my decision." The General replied. "We have to do everything necessary to protect this city. I trust you completely, but the other guards might have reason to believe you're an Impostor." Link thought for a moment and then reluctantly handed over his Sword and Crossbow to the General but was allowed to keep his Shield. "LOWER THE BRIDGE!" The General shouted to a guard on the turret. Link entered the town.

Hyrule Castle Town was packed with Citzens rushing around and Children Playing, the noise flooded the whole town, and Link hated it. There was so much to do there, Shooting Ranges, a Bombchu Bowling Alley, and so many shops, you had the Bazaar, the Medicine Store and the strangest one of all, the one that brought back Memories for Link as he saw it. Link looked at the shop. "Happy...Mask Shop?" Link began to have visions. He saw a Purple heart shaped Mask, with spikes on it's two sides, and two Orange eyes that seemed to Pierce his Soul. He suddenly saw a tower with a large clock and- "You Ok there?" A soldier said. Link realised he had passed out in the middle of the town, everyone was staring at him. "Umm yeah fine." Link said looking confused. The Guards looked at the two unconscious men Link was Carrying. "Hang on? Are those the two thieves we've been tracking?" Link Smiled. "Yup, found em near my Village. I understand there's a reward involved." The Guard picked up the thieves and started walking to the Guard's Quarters. "Follow me.". Link went to the guard's quarters and collected his award of a whopping 750 rupees, but he wasn't done yet. He looked up at the Castle. He had one thing left to do.

It was a Short Road to Hyrule Castle Town, gone were the days when he had to sneak past the guard. Link was once a Lieutenant Knight and even now remains the Royal Family's greatest Ally, he was a Living Legend, and Soldiers gave him the Utmost Respect. He simply walked up the road, past the guards and up to the Castle to visit his friend. But much like at the Drawbridge, it seemed that security had gotten an upgrade. "Halt! Identification is required." One of the Guards shouted. Link looked fed up. "Really? I'm the Hero of Time for Din's Sake!" The Guards didn't listen. "Then Prove it!" Link shook his head and pulled off a necklace he was wearing, the necklace had a small Golden Triangle hanging on it. It was the Triforce of Courage, one of the triforce pieces that Link was blessed with for his remarkable Bravery. The Guard Closely Examined it. "Hmm, i guess that checks out. Stand down everyone, no escort is necessary, Princess Zelda's Orders." The Guard's backed away and allowed Link access into the Castle. Link had lived in the castle for 8 Years, despite hating city life, he was quite fond of the Castle, it was a huge building with many rooms, Link often practiced his Swordsmanship with the Guards, even at the age of ten he was a better fighter than the guards. It had hardly changed a bit, as he walked through the castle on his way to the throne room he noticed there were plenty more guards than last time. Link knew they were preparing for the Oncoming Gerudo attack. Link finally reached the top of the tower, where the throne room was, where Zelda was. He went inside the room and noticed she still hadn't seen him. "Ahem, Princess you have a Visitor." He said jokingly. Zelda turned around and Smiled. "LINK!" she screamed joyfully as she charged towards him and hugged him. "Guards would you please leave us." The Princess said. The Guards promptly left so Link and Zelda could be alone. "So what brings you here, Mr Ranger?" Zelda said mockingly. Link laughed. "You knew that was me?" Zelda grinned. "It was kind of Obvious dont'ya think. The Green hunter, wields a sword and shield, lives in the forest, you should have asked me for some help on Disguises." Zelda said referring to her former alter-ego Sheik. Link's face turned serious. "It's weird isn't it? Remembering events that never happened." Zelda nodded. "We- I mean You saved the world, Link, From the future that almost was." Link frowned. "Yeah..." Zelda hugged Link in Sympathy, she too,faced the Horrors. "You still dont remember what happened after you Left Hyrule." Zelda Asked. Link suddenly heard a voice in his head. "You've met with a terrible fate haven't you." Link ignored it and replied to Zelda. "No...But anyway, what do you think about these Gerudo Reports?" Zelda turned her attention to the throne and proceeded to Play the Ocarina of Time. Her throne turned around to reveal a wall with armour and weapons. There was a slim suit of armour made for a woman it contained a bright triforce eagle and Hylian Markings, it was sleeveless except for the Chainmail that protected the underneath and the unguarded areas, there was a helmet above with a tiara and yellow rim. Next to the Armour and helmet was a sword and shield, the was Light but agile, sharp and suprisingly powerful, it's hilt was titanium with gold plating and a small golden triangle, which was actually a replica of the Triforce of Wisdom. The Shield was much like the traditional Hylian shield that the Guards carried but the wings of the Triforce Eagle were sharp and stuck out of the shield, instead of blue the shield was a bright red colour. "Wow." Link said looking impressed. "This armour, it's amazing!" Zelda laughed. "Yeah, it's quite good, i designed it myself...War is coming Link, I-I saw it." Link's eyes widened. "Another Prophecy? Like the one with Ganon?" Link asked worryingly. Zelda simply nodded. Link thought for a while. "I'll return to you when the war breaks out, but until then I have to protect my village, Zelda! I'm sorry." Zelda looked up at Link and Kissed him. "Be Safe, Link." Link looked at Zelda. "I will Zelda, I will." And he kissed her back. As he hugged Zelda he saw someone behind her, a figure with orange hair and purple clothes, he had a large bag on his back filled with strange masks. He was smiling eerily, he laughed.

**(UPDATE: I CHANGED THE CHAPTER SLIGHTLY WITH THE INCLUSION OF THE HAPPY MASK SALESMAN AT THE END, HE PLAYS A BIG PART IN THE STORY SO I MIGHT ASWELL INTRODUCE HIM EARLY, PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVOURITE, ALL FEEDBACK, EVEN NEGATIVE, IS APPRECIATED) **


	3. Chapter 3: Duel at the Village

The Legend of Zelda Shadows of the past

Chapter 3 Duel in the Village

Link departed from Castle Town back to his village, the image of the Mysterious Smiling Man still in his mind, Link knew he had seen him before, but where? Link tried to forget about him and focused on his village and it's residents, with the money he recieved bringing the thieves to justice. The Road to the village was a clear road considering it was near the Lost woods, the village is located in the former Kokiri Forest, when Link returned there after his mysterious adventure in Termina, the Kokiri had all left, much to his sorrow, even his childhood friend, Saria, had vanished without a trace.

Link returned to Ordon and found out someone else had become a resident. "Chiroff, who's this?" Link asked. "His name's Benos, Boss." Chiroff replied "He's a...umm...wait what was it that you do?" Benos looked around nervously. "Well, uhh- I don't really have any skills. Does that Matter?" Link raised an eyebrow. "I...guess not, but everyone in this village needs a role, a job. What d'ya want do?" he asked. "I-Umm well..." Benos mumbled. "I guess i'm good with animals." Link knew what to do. "Great, you can work on the farm with Lynn, she'll teach you fishing, that OK, Lynn?" Lynn smiled at Benos. "Yeah, can't wait." Benos Smiled back.

"So, Chiroff, have you done what I asked?" Link said. Chiroff went into a Small cabin and pulled out a bag, inside the bag were swords. "Here ya Go Boss, made of Titanium and Steel, I got some Iron shields back in da' cabin." Link grasped his new Weapon and starting practicing on a nearby Scarecrow, he was struck with awe, the sword was perfect, brand new, sure it was heavy, but Link had wielded much heavier in one hand, it was sleak and powerful it was still no Master Sword. "Man!" Link said joyfully. "These Swords are Amazing! Gona, try this out." Gona rushed to Chiroff and took another one of the new swords. Gona turned his attention to Link with a competitive look and Raised his blade. Link did the same. "Ya Sure, you know how this ended last time, Gona!" Link said mockingly. Gona grinned and Laughed. "Oh I think i've improved enough." Link chuckled at his words. They both put on their hoods, Chiroff looked at the two duelers excitedly. "Let da Games Begin." He Shouted. This seemed to get the attention of the Villagers as they all looked on at the Battle about to take place. Lynn walked over to Chiroff and whispered in his ear. "Fifty Rupees on Link." Chiroff pulled out a small bag of rupees. "Yer on." He Replied.

Link and Gona Prepared themselves, marking and area for them to duel in. "Couple of Ground Rules." Gona said. "Course." Link Replied. Gona began to think of his Dueling Rules. "Number One." He began, using hand expressions. "No Physical Attacks, we aim for each other's Swords, first one to hit the other's sword out of his hand wins. Number 2. Falling Over means Game Over. Number 3 If ya get knocked out the duelling area, you lose. Number 4...Don't Cry when I beat you." Link laughed, and without further ado they both engaged in Battle. Sparks went flying, despite the fact that this Duel was friendly and there were to be no Injuries, this was really to be a sight to behold. Both knew each other too well, they read each other's attacks and used it to their advantages. "C'mooon, GONA!" Chiroff shouted. "Go Link! You Can do it!" Lynn shouted. Link hit Gona's sword down and pulled off a huge jump over him. He was Prepared to Grab Gona and throw him out the area, but Gona grabbed Link and tried to do the same, but luckily for Link he just managed to stay up, but then Gona's sword was about to come down on Link, he just managed to use his own blade to block it. He then moved back to his original position and stance and engaged in Battle again, this time, Link was truly dominating, it's like he was filled with rage yet could still maintain control. He Proceeded to repeatedly strike Gona's sword until it finally flew right out of his. Link had come out victorious. The Village cheered, well apart from Chiroff, who reluctantly handed his small bag of 50 rupees to Lynn. Link and Gona shook hands and Link began complimenting his weapon. "Wow, Great Job Chiroff, I absolutely love this sword. Just like the Gilded Sword." Gona looked curious. "Gilded Sword?" he asked. "Yeah, I got it in Termin-" Link froze in terror. "Termina? WHAT THE HELL IS TERMINA! And Why does it sound so familiar?" He thought to him self. A soft eery voice spoke inside his head. "Don't you see, Majora's Mask, the Skull Kid, your journey...your terrible fate." Link became angry. "Go away." He said to the voice. The Ordonians looked confused. Link heard the laugh and saw the figure he saw at Hyrule Castle, the one with bright orange hair clad in purple clothes, wearing a strange gold necklace and carrying the bag of masks. He laughed again. "GO AWAY!" Link screamed, before promotly falling to the ground and passing out.

Link woke up in a bed, his weapons were on a table next to him, along with a bottle of pumpkin soup and a Glass of Milk. He felt rough, why did he keep passing out. What were these strange visions? All these questions were running through his mind, but at the current moment he had a visitor. "How ya' holding up, Link?." It was Gonda, Chiroff's wife. She was a big woman but above that she was very caring of everyone in the Village, she was like the Mother Figure, with Chiroff being the Father Figure. Link spoke. "I'm Fine, got a headache but that's about it thank you, Gonda." Gonda patted his head. "Aw, it's fine sweetheart, have some milk, it'll make you feel better." Link reached for the table and drunk some of the milk, he felt instantly refreshed, and it's taste was familiar. "Oh, this is Great, Gonda! I'd say it's better than the milk you usually make." Link said barely able to resist the milk. "Oh it's not mine, Dear. A visitor brought it, she says that she knows you." Gonda said before leaving the room. Link froze with suprise. Could it be. "Hello, Fairy Boy." The Visitor Said. It was exactly who Link thought, and hoped it was, It was Malon, Yet Another one of Link's Childhood friends. She was the daughter of the farmer Talon, who both lived on Lon Lon Ranch. She had Long flowing red hair and beautiful glowing green eyes. Her and Link were once very close during their childhood, and were still good friends. Link was so glad he could see her again. "Malon!? What are you doing here." Link said suprised. Malon Laughed. "Making sure your Ok, silly." She said stroking his hair. "But-how did you know what happened." Link asked. Malon smiled. "Well, honestly...I want to Join your village!" She said much to Link's joy. "What? REALLY? Well, yeah, course you can, but what about your father and the ranch." Malon suddenly began to Cry. "Oh Link...It's Awful! The Gerudo came, they-they killed Dad and burned down the Ranch." She sobbed. "Oh Malon that's horrible." Link said but then a thought came to his head. "If the Gerudo were just at Lon Lon Ranch, then they would be on there way here." Suddenly Link and Malon heard Gona shouting outside. "They're COMING! THE GERUDO ARE COMING!" Link and Malon both sprang to their feet. "Malon, stay here! I'll fight em off." Link grabbed his New Titanium Sword, Iron Shield and his Crossbow, and then he ran outside to face the oncoming threat with Gona, Chiroff and Benos at his side.


	4. Chapter 4: The Gerudo Attack

The Legend of Zelda Shadows of the Past

Chapter 4

The Gerudo Attack.

Link and his allies stood together, their cloaks shrouding all of their faces, they knew what was about to happen, the Gerudo were coming at wouldn't hesitate to kill and pillage everyone. Link turned to the newcomer of his group. "Benos? You ever used a weapon." he asked. Benos was shaking and was clearly worried. "Once...it was a long time ago." Link tried to comfort the young inexperienced man. "Just try and hold your own, we'll get through this one." Benos smiled and tried to prepare for the threat that faced them. The Gerudo finally reached the village, they were walking in a single file equipped with spears and purple stylish battle dresses, Link also noticed there were Hylian mercenaries with them too, MALE Hylian Mercernaries. In Hyrule it's common knowledge that the Gerudo consist of only women, but a boy would be born every century, a boy who would become King. But apart from that there were no men, until now of course. Link could see atleast 20 or 25 of them. This would be a long battle. "You May Go no further!" Link exclaimed to the Gerudo forces. One gerudo, who appeared to be the leader, who was dressed distinctive red armour responded to him. "We take no orders from you! You try to hide your identity under that hood? Such Scum! We all know who you are! The False Messiah! The Hero of Time! Link! THE SAME MAN WHO BANISHED OUR KING, THE GREAT GANONDORF!" The Gerudo all cheered. "We will Destroy you, tear you limb from limb, but not before making you watch us Burn your precious village to the ground, and doing the same to it's residents. That Farmer's Daughter will be a perfect sacrifice once we bring Back, the Great Ganondorf." Link grew furious and Impatient, he and his allies drew their swords in unison. "MEN! Whatever happens this day we come through it as Warriors of Ordon!" he shouted to his men, inspiring them. The Gerudo's Charged towards the men, although the Ordonian Warriors were terribly outnumbered, they were far more skilled than the Gerudo thieves, apart from the inexperienced Benos.

They all Engaged in Battle, each one of them screaming war cries. Link was taking on about 10 at once, he was after all, Hyrule's Greatest Swordsman. Chiroff was simply charging through the Soldiers and using his shear power and huge battle-axe, to defeat his foes. Gona was taking on 5 but not without problems, he had left his Tomahawk at his house and was forced to use a sword, although he held his own against Link with a blade quite well, he used a Tomahawk much better. Benos managed to fend for him self aswell, he mostly stuck with Link and used his weapon when he needed. The Gerudo leader on the other hand, was not in the fighting at all, she simply stood back and watched her Soldiers fight. "Hey Link, Quick Question." Gona shouted. "What is it Gona!" Link responded impatiently, not drawing focus from the Gerudo he was fighting. "Uhh, do we kill or keep alive." Gona Asked. Link stabbed a Gerudo in the leg before responding. "Try your best to keep em Alive, if we bring em in that means more rupees for us." Much to Link's suprise, this response angered Gona. "For the Love of Nayru, Link, we're not Bounty Hunters!" He cried. Link didn't care for what he said. "We're not Killers either, Gona!" But at that moment the Gerudos had successfully sliced off Benos' hand, he screamed in agony as he full to the floor, his arm was a blood splurting stump. Gona promptly rushed to Benos' location. "Link! You take the kid into that Cabin! I'll hold em off!" Gona ordered. Link had it's doubts, but he trusted Gona to fend off the Gerudo. Link rushed to the cabin where he had been when he passed out. In there he saw Gonda. "What on Earth happened, IS Chiroff Okay!" she cried. "He's fine!" Link responded. "Benos lost his hand, we gotta stop the Bleeding!" Link shouted. Meanwhile Outside, Gona was being Overrun, there were just too many of them, they slashed his arm, they scarred his face, but he endured! Link got out of the Cabin and saw his Friend in trouble. He attempted to help him but it was too late. A Gerudo threw a spear, that pierced Gona's chest. Blood poured out, and Gona fell to the ground, he was done. "Gona...NOOOO!" Link Screamed.

He pulled out his Crossbow and Killed the Gerudo who defeated Gona, Link lost control. He ran into the crowd of thieves Blade first and took them all on, the Female Warriors were unable to repel the Hero Clad in the Green cloak. He didn't Care about keeping them alive, he stabbed, slashed and did anything to kill them. He was joined by Chiroff who did the same, when Chiroff was angry he had the strength of an Iron Knuckle. That he used to help Kill the attackers, until they were all gone, their Blood soaked corpses all over the floor. Link went down and Spoke with Gona, who's blood wouldn't stop. "G-Gona? How-How you Holding up." He Said barely able to hide his sadness. Gona was in no state to talk at all, but he still did. "Link...Please...Kill me." Link shook his head. "No, Gona! We're gonna get you through this!" Link said, knowing what he said wasn't true. Gona just got his words out of his blood spewing mouth. "I...I need this, the pain is unbearable, kill me Link, do me this...one last favour." Link looked at his crossbow and reluctantly inserted an arrow before aiming at Gona. He knew all the Village was watching, they knew it was the right thing to do, Chiroff stood by Link as he did it, but Lynn was tearing up as she watched from her house. "Goodbye...Old Friend." Link whispered, before putting Gona out of his Misery.

He suddenly heard clapping and turned his attention to the Gerudo Leader who was still there. "Oh how pathetically touching! You Hylians do make me laugh." She drew her sword, and Link drew his. "You Bitch! I'll Kill you." He charged for her and she did the same, as they were face to face, one on one, Link pulled off an huge jump and landed on the other side of the Gerudo Leader and stuck his blade through her heart. She continued Laughing. "Stupid Boy! Think you can stop us? Right now we have the entire Gerudo Race heading towards the Castle, we'll break through to the sacred realm and bring...Ganondorf back to this world, to enslave your pathetic race!" She Splurted. Link Laughed. "What makes you think that Hyrule's Armies won't send you all to hell, Like Last time.?!" The Gerudo Leader smiled Maniacly. "Because we have The Mask...The Mask of Majora!" Link froze in terror before pulling his Blade from her heart and slicing off her Head. Chiroff avoided Link for a while but then went over to him and asked for Guidance. "Link, what do we do?" Link turned to him. "You bury Gona, give him a service. And then burn the Gerudo bodies, I'll leave for the Castle, they need me there." Chiroff stared annoyed. "Sir?! You're leaving us now!? But we need you." he shouted. Link looked at epona and whispered to Chiroff. "I made a promise to her." he said. Chiroff nodded and returned to the village. And Link left to go to Castle town and Protect the city. But the thought of what the Gerudo Lieutenant said. Majora's Mask? Was it real?! He had nightmares about it, but he knew they weren't nightmares they were memories. Shadows of his Past.


	5. Chapter 5: Battle for The Temple of Time

The legend of Zelda Shadows Of The Past

Chapter 5 Battle for the Temple of Time

Link rode out of the forest and saw that the Attack had already begun. The Fire and Smoke rose over Castle Town, Link could hear screams and explosions as he drew closer to the City. As he reached the top of the hill he saw the Gerudo Army. The Lieutenant was definitely not exaggerating on the Soldier count, there were at least 50 thousand on the horizon, but Link realized it wasn't just Gerudo, as well as the Male Hylian thieves, there were also Moblins, Iron Knuckles, Dinolfos and Stalfos. All of them were on their way.

Link rode Epona, Full speed ahead, the Gerudo hadn't yet reached the Drawbridge but they weren't far away.

Once Link reached the Market he saw a group of Soldiers on the turrets, including the General. "Link! The Hell you doing here!?" The General Screamed. "Saving your Arse!" Link replied. "Do me a favour and Lower the bridge?" he asked. The General went to lower the bridge but then stopped. "Sorry Link! Can't do that with those soldiers so close." Link turned and realized what he was talking about, Gerudo women, Moblins and Stalfos staring at him ready to attack. The General leaped down from the turret carrying a Spear and a Sword. "Looks like you might need some help!" he said smiling. Link pulled out his trusty crossbow and aimed at the Group of Hostiles heading towards them. "Doubt it! But whatever makes you feel good." he replied jokingly. They both ran into the crowd after Link shot a Moblin between the eyes. The General threw his spear that took down a Gerudo warrior. The two fought together, slicing their enemies into oblivion. The Moblins were huge, they towered over the two and were at least 15 feet, the General was hit by one of the Moblin's clubs which gave him a small Concussion, but thankfully his helmet protected him from most of the damage. The Stalfos on the over hand were about 6 feet, they were skeletal beings with crooked orange blades and circular metal shields, with red glowing eyes and spiked helmets, they were paticularly strong and would only go down after repeated blows from a fairly strong sword or a blast from a bomb. The fight quickly turned into a Brawl, Link started going all out on the Stalfos, and knocking their Skulls off with strong punches from his Iron Gauntlets. The General was faced with the deadly task of taking out the moblins, his tactic was to stab their kneecaps and then decapitate them, it worked quite well considering that Moblins were un-armoured in the lower leg areas and neck. The Gerudo came back into the fight, they were quick and mysterious, they wielded either dual scimtar blades or Glaives, it depends on rank, the Gerudos in Red typically have swords, where as the purple clad Gerudo use the Glaives. Link and the General fought the Gerudo together, back to back, the Gerudo were ruthless, but that was sometimes a disadvantage, for it often left them open for Attack, on the otherhand, when they parried, they charged towards their enemy and knocked them on the floor, where they then took the opportunity to finish them off. But Link and the General were too skilled and experienced to fall victim to their attacks, the Gerudo tried to slash, stab and kick the duo, but all of their attacks were either repelled or dodged, Link's attacks were all spot on, and the General's were good too. They fought the Gerudo ferociously before finally coming out victorious. "Lower the Bridge! QUICKLY!" The General screamed. The Two guards promptly responded and lowered the drawbridge as commanded. Link and the General ran in swiftly. They had to be quick, for another group of soldiers and monsters was behind them. They just managed to get in as the bridge went up again to prevent the enemy Gerudo entering. "Link...how the hell did you know that the Gerudo would be here." The General asked, panting as he did it. Link put away his weapons and answered him. "The Gerudo...came into our Village...we fought em off." The General suddenly got a worried look on his face. "Is Gona ok? Is my Son Ok?" he asked. Link looked at the floor. "Gona died honorably..." The General couldn't speak for a while, his eyes turned bloodshot and he took off his helmet, and spoke through tear filled eyes "There will be a time for grieving later...my son, Gona, would have wanted me to fight them, that's what he would do...that's what he did." Link put his hand on The General's Shoulder, his attention was suddenly diverted to the General's head wound. "Get this man a bandage!" Link yelled. "Where's the commander." Link asked one of the soldiers. He Laughed. "Zelda's the Commander sir, used to be the King, but he's as old as the Ancient City of Skyloft." Link ran into the Market and saw it was filled by soldiers, the citizens had been evacuated into the castle and through a passage into the Mountains. But all the men were forced to fight. He saw Commander Zelda rallying her troops. "Men, Women. What ever happens tonight we face it head on, we wield the Swords and Shields forged from the fires of Hylian Blacksmiths and use them to repel the Killers from the Desert. We use them to defend our people, our future, OUR VERY WAY OF LIFE! With the Goddesses on our side, we smite our foes, and we do it as HYLIANS!." The Soldiers all cheered after Zelda's speech and ran to the turrets to defend the castle, as Zelda was walking to the frontlines she reunited with Link. "Zelda!" Link yelled as he hugged the Warrior Princess, she was wearing the armor and wielding the weapons that she had showed Link during his last visit. "Link! I knew you'd keep your promise! Oh, your Village, is it ok?." Zelda Asked. Link nodded in response. "Yeah, but...Gona's Gone." Zelda hugged him in Sympathy. "Oh, Link. I'm so sorry. Does General Cyrus know?" she asked. Link nodded. The Both of them exchanged Looks of sorrow. But the Looks were interuppted when they hear a loud a thud. The Soldiers began shouting and screaming. "They're Breaching the Walls, the Moblins are Breaching the walls!" Zelda and Link prepared themselves. Link drew his Blade where as Zelda used the Bow of Light, it was a Bright Golden bow that fired intense energy that was extremely harmful to dark beings. The Moblins burst through, with huge spears and clubs, Link charged head first into them while Zelda shot from afar. Moblins were extremely stupid and the only asset they had was Power. They were Loyal to Ganondorf and his Gerudo Followers. Link simply sliced the Moblins until they fell to the ground, he used his speed and intelligence to outmanuever some of the stronger moblins. Zelda's Light Arrows took down the Moblin's Instantly and Zelda's Triforce of Wisdom not only gave her Intelligence and Strategic Skills, but an Infinite amount of Magic Power, that fueled the Power of the Light Arrows. After Link and Zelda Defeated the Moblins they both ran to a nearby watchtower. "Link what Can you see?" Zelda Asked. Link picked up a telescope and looked at what they were up against. "I see...most of the Gerudos, there's still thousands of them, wait...What in Din's Name is that." Link saw him over the horizon, riding a Black Steed. He wore a Dark Cloak and carried a black crossbow and a grey silver sword. He removed his hood and revealed his face. He was a Mirror Image of Link, except his entire face was like a shadow and had ruby red eyes. Link had only faced him once before in the water temple, it was one of his Deadliest Foes, Dark Link! Link heard his voice echo inside his head, he sounded just like Link, yet deeper and snake like. "Long Time no seee, Link." His Voice said. Link used his own thoughts to communicate. "I killed you, Dark. I defeated you!" Link replied. Dark Laughed. "Not in this Dimension, remember?" Link did remember, he only defeated Dark in the Future that Almost was. Dark continued talking to his Nemesis. "You Cannot stop uss, this time. I will help the Gerudo freeee, the Dark Lord Ganondorf, we will Break into the Temple Of Time, and save Ganondorf from the Limbo Realm. And you as i said befoore, you can't stop ussssss!" Link laughed at Dark's Statment. "Dark, you may be one of the most worthy foes i've ever fought, but you can't lead an army by yourself!" Dark smiled grimly. "Not jussst me. Not only do I have Aleris, the Gerudo General, but we also have...Majora's Masssk!" Link froze in horror, it was true. He Saw it. It was strung up on a Giant Monument that the Gerudo's helped pull. It had Those Piercing Orange eyes and green emerald pupils, the Evil Purple colour and the multi-coloured spikes. But as he was focusing on the Mask that tortured him so Much, Dark fired his crossbow and it hit Link's arm. Zelda screamed but Link took in the Pain and pulled out the Arrow. "Attaaaacck!" Dark Link screamed. At that moment, Majora's Gaze took out several guards, it's Dark Power was so powerful, it could curse people with the greatest ease, it moved closer.

"Zelda...we Gotta get outta here, We need to escape to the Castle!" Link said, putting pressure on his arm wound. Zelda shook her head. "But? Link we have to fight, we can still win this fight!" Link looked up at her. "No...we can't...Majora will kill us all, we've lost." Zelda still shook her head. "I can't, Link. We need t-" Link quickly Interuppted her. "ZELDA, PLEASE TRUST ME!" he screamed. Zelda finally nodded. "Fall back! Fall back to the Castle! RETREAT TO THE THE MOUNTAINS." She yelled, and her troops followed. Link, Zelda and the entire remnant of the Hylian Army, ran up to the Castle, including General Cyrus. They Abandoned their Home, and they were right to do so.

Not Long after, Dark Link, Aleris, their Gerudo Guards and Majora's Mask, had reached the temple of time. "Finally, After So much Planning!" Aleris said before Laughing Maniacly. Dark Link grinned, showing his pearly white sharp teeth. "Indeed Aleris, that Era of darkness we've longed for is finally here, thanks to this Marvel of Chaos." Dark said pointing to Majora's Mask. The Group had only one thing in their way, the Door of time. "Do your Work, Majoraaa!" Said Dark Link. Majora's eyes turned bright red, and the huge stone door simply shattered! There was one thing left to do, Remove the Master sword, and open the Limbo Dimension to free Ganondorf. "Umm, your Greatness." A Gerudo guard said to Aleris. "How will we pull out the Master Sword? Isn't Impossible." Aleris Nodded. "True, only the Hero of Time can pull out the Master Sword...or his Dark Counterpart." Aleris Replied as she nodded to Dark Link. The Hero of Time's shadow counterpart walked towards the Master Sword and gripped the Hilt. It burned his hands. The Master Sword was also known as "The Blade of Evil's Bane." A blade evil could not touch, only The Hero of Time Could wield it, but since Dark Link was the shadow of The Hero of Time, and although he could wield it, It hurt him a Great Deal. He used all his might and removed the blade from the Pedestal of time, he dropped it immediately as the Pain was too Great. Suddenly, a Portal appeared, A Purple Vortex Filled with energy, Lightning Struck it repeatedly, and a figure started to appear. It wore a Black suit armour and had Bright Flaming red hair, he had a golden jewel on his head, and his skin looked a sickly browny Green, he had wide red eyes, that matched his hair. His Identity was Clear, he was the Great King of Evil, the Dark Lord, The Prince of thieves, The Great GANONDORF! He Crouched there on one knee, trembling with his hand on the floor. Aleris stepped up. "My Lord...welcome home." she said. Ganondorf laughed a faint laugh, it got Louder and louder and louder. "RAAAGH!" Ganondorf Screamed as he released a huge Dark wave of energy, that made the entire roof collapse, yet it kept the Gerudo safe. They All bowed to him. Ganondorf grinned. "I...have returned."


	6. Chapter 6: The Happy Mask Salesman

The Legend of Zelda Shadows of the past

Chapter 6 The Happy Mask Salesman

The Soldiers took the castle's secret passage to Death Mountain, where the Gorons lived. The Gorons were a proud race, they had stone like skin and fed on rocks, they were loyal to Hylians, paticularly Hyrule's Royal Family. Link and Zelda were leading the soldiers to safety, Zelda was angry, she wanted to stay and fight but in the end she had to go with Link's decision. "What was that back there?" Zelda Asked. Link turned to her. "What was what?" he said. "That heart shaped mask." Zelda said. Link stopped and sighed. "Majora's Mask...a relic of evil, something i encountered in my travels..." Zelda still looked confused. "Travels? You mean the travels you went on when you left Hyrule? But I thought you didn't remember what happened." Link shook his head. "I don't, it's all just...Bits and Pieces, they're memories, but not in full detail, just the outline, Like Shadows." Link explained. "I see...well we should keep moving." Zelda said. Link nodded.

The Soldiers kept moving through the cave, they were nearing the Goron City but started encountering a couple problems. "Psst! Zelda!" Link whispered. "Dodongos ahead!" Link was right, two Dodongos were there, feeding on a human corpse. Link quitely raised his sword, Zelda followed. The Soldiers stood back, their Spears at the ready. Link and Zelda struck the Dodongos in their tales, the power of their swords made the Dodongos Unstable, they were about to blow. Link and Zelda ran back as the Dodongos exploded. They heard a strange loud deep growling. "Oh no." Link said. An enormous Eye Opened on what appeared to be a dead end, but it wasn't, it was a giant Dodongo, Link once faced a King Dodongo, but that Dodongo's Size was nothing to this. It was Queen Dodongo. Unlike the other Dodongos, the Dodongo queen was an earth brown colour instead of green, and she had a Long Pair of Arms that she used for attacking and walking. She tried to Swipe and it Brought down an entire section of the cave. Link, Zelda and the Soldiers fell from the cave into the Queen's Lair, she sat in a Lake of Lava and Breathed fire. All the Soldiers Drew their swords to fight off the Queen, but they got some unexpected help. Suddenly, four Gorons came rolling into the Queen's Lair, they each threw chains that wrapped around Queen Dodongo's throat, as they rolled around and around the colossal beast's lair, she began choking and trembling. As she fell down stunned, the Gorons stopped rolling and leaped onto Queen Dodongo, they repeatedly Punched her head. Link, Zelda and the Hylian Soldiers all charged at the Queen, Stabbing her eyes and slashing her fingers. Zelda Shot her In the mouth with her powerful Light arrows. Link leaped onto her and joined the Gorons in attacking her. The Queen Dodongo could take no more, she let out one final roar of pain and then finally lay defeated and dead. The Gorons and Link leaped off and began talking, one of the Gorons was Darunia, the Tribe leader or Patriach as the Gorons called him, one of the Gorons was named Link due to Link saving the Gorons from the Dodongos which made him a "Brother" to the Dodongos. "Link! Brother!" Darunia yelled as he patted Link on the head, causing him to fall over. Zelda laughed. "Darunia! Long time no see! What are you doing here." Link asked. "I just thought I could lend some help to my brother and the Princess of Hyrule!" He Exclaimed excitedly. "Thank you, Darunia." Zelda said. "Oh, it's the least I could do, Zelda. But anyways what are You doing here?" Darunia Asked. Zelda frowned and Looked at the floor. "The Gerudo came, they took Castle Town." She Said. Darunia's jaw dropped. "Well Princess, The Gorons are always at your service, we will offer you and all these troops shelter, and help fight back against the Gerudo!" Darunia Yelled.

Darunia led them into Goron city, It was a huge warm Cavern where the entire Goron race lived. The Gorons had prepared for the Hylians to arrive, they had prepared Comfy beds and meals. The Soldiers took off their armour and enjoyed the peace in the city. Link was in his own Private room, he had replaced his regular green clothes with similar ones, except they were in a bright red hue. Usually the Gorons only had red tunics, but Darunia had a red cloak made specifically for Link. The Red Clothes were fire resistant, made of Dodongo Skin, the person wearing it could even stand the heat of a Volcano Crater and can stand the heat of literally standing in Lava. As Link was sitting on his bed, Zelda came in and started talking. "You think he's back?" Zelda asked. Link nodded. "You KNOW he's back. Don't you Zelda? You always know these things." Link said. Zelda nodded and sat on the bed with Link. "So what do we do? How do we beat him?" Zelda asked. Link thought. "We can't beat him in our current state, we need two weapons, the Bow of Light and the Master Sword, and they took the Master Sword." he told Zelda, she nodded. "They took the master sword, so you couldn't have it, they put it in their base." she Said. "I'll leave for the desert tomorrow." Link said. Zelda and Link looked at each other and they engaged in a Kiss. Zelda left the room, and left Link alone. Later that night, Link fell asleep, he had a dream, he was standing there, in an empty world, everything was white, no end, no beginning, nothing. He heard a laugh, a familiar, eery laugh. "You've met with a terrible fate? Haven't you." Link turned and saw him. The Purple clad smiling Link reached for his sword. "So what're you waiting for?" He said, in a soft voice, it was eery yet soothing. "You're not real. You're just a figment of my imagination." The Man put his hands together, he didn't appear to actually change his position he just quickly converted into it. "Maybe." He Said. "Or maybe it's what you said before." Link looked curious. "The hell are you talking about?" He yelled. The Man suddenly switched to another position with both his arms out. "About only remembering bits and pieces, you know they're memories but they're not clear, just an outline. Shadows, Shadows of the Past. But as you can see, Link, I am more than a shadow, i am an entity tapping into your deepest consciousness, you know my name, Link!" He Said. Link just stared sharply at him. "You're nothing to me! Happy Mask Salesman!" Link shouted. "This is my dream, My rules!" The Happy Mask Salesman laughed. "Really? Then just Make me go away!" He replied. Link drew his Sword and stabbed him in the face, the mask salesman disappeared. Link put his sword back and turned around. The Happy Mask Salesman Stood there, his Eyes literally a deep red hue and blood shot, wide open for Link to see it's hellish colour, he held one hand out and rapidly rocked back and forth. Suddenly the white empty world transformed into a town as Link flew back into a wall, his spine being almost crushed. The Happy Mask Salesman's voice echoed loudly. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!" The Mask Salesman Screamed. "LOOK INTO YOUR MIND, RECOVER YOUR LOST MEMORIES." He Shouted. Link looked around in awe, he was unable to move but he could see what was happening, the world turned into a forest. He saw a younger version of himself, chasing after a horse, it was Epona as a foal, riding the horse was skull kid wearing Majora's Mask. The World transformed to a cave, he saw the younger version of himself transform into a Deku Scrub. All the next memories were warped, but Link knew exactly what they meant, the song of healing, the masks, the 4 temples and 4 areas, the moon, the Fierce Deity Mask, defeating Majora. But then one memory came that confused him. The Young Link was standing with Epona, Tatl and Tael the Fairies, skull kid, and the Happy Mask Salesman. He was holding, Majora's Mask. He began talking. "So, the Evil has left the Mask after all." Then he vanished. The world turned white again and Link was with the Happy Mask Salesman. "I apologise for my outburst, it was necessary." He Said. Link walked over to him. "You said the Evil had left the mask! Then why is the Mask still wreaking havoc!" Link asked. "Evil is very mysterious, who's to say the Evil couldn't find his way back to the Mask?" The Happy Mask salesman replied. The World went black, Link woke up. "You OK Link?" A Voice Said. Link sat up and Looked at the doorway, it was General Cyrus. "Yeah, just had a Weird dream that's all." Link replied. The General Nodded. "Zelda told me you're going to the desert." Cyrus said. Link frowned. "Sorry Cyrus, but I have to do this alone." Link said. "I understand, you got your reasons." Cyrus replied, he handed him his weaponry, a Knight's Sword and a Hylian Shield. "It's Dangerous to Go Alone, take these." Cyrus Said. Link smiled.

Link Climbed to the Mountain summit and looked over the edge, the wind blew his cloak as he stood. He had an Amazing view, his focus was interrupted by a voice in his head. "You Can't Win, Link." It was Dark Link. "We have the upper haand, and we alwayss will." Link shook his head. "You're nothing Dark, you're just Ganondorf's Slave!" Link yelled. Dark Laughed. "No, I brought Ganondorf back to bring the era of darkness. I don't need him, I'll bring you down all on my own!" Dark screamed. Link smiled. "We'll see, Dark, We'll see."


	7. Chapter 7: Ganondorf's Return

The Legend of Zelda Shadows of the Past

Chapter 7 Ganondorf's Return

Ganondorf walked through the Castle halls in his glorious dark armour, he had Dark Link and Aleris by his side, hundreds of Gerudos followed him, slaughtering the remaining Royal Guards. Ganondorf was smiling as he held his own Trident of Power, it was forged from the bone of Ancient Dragons and the metals of Death Mountain He Celebrated his return to Reality by wrecking everything the Castle, destroying Suits of Armour, tearing apart golden jewels and knocking down huge pillars, but using his famous dark magic to keep the castle up. The Gerudo's chanted his name as they all strolled through the Castle. Dark Link nodded along as spun his sword around and Aleris was clapping.

Ganondorf finally reached the throne room and punched down the door, smashing the metal into oblivion. He Looked straight ahead and saw something he did not expect, the King of Hyrule, sitting right there. He was quite a big man and he had a long thick white beard and a crown. He was dressed in red robes and wore blue underneath. "I thought you would've fleed with the rest of your Cowardly brethrin." Ganondorf said, the Gerudos all laughed. "I die, with the castle...you filthy traitor." The King Mumbled. Ganondorf Laughed at his insult. "I am loyal to my People! Like a King should! Not a lying mindless politician, Sir Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule!" Ganondorf yelled. All the Gerudos cheered and shouted at the King. "You're here to kill me, Ganondorf?" King Daphnes asked. Ganondorf shook his head. "Not Immediately, your Punishment must be more severe." Ganondorf said Grimly. He walked quickly over to Daphnes. The King drew his Sword but even he knew it was useless. Ganondorf snatched the Sword from his hand and sliced the King's leg and Blood Poured out, the King screamed faintly but the worst was yet to come. Ganondorf grabbed the King by the head and threw him into a hard wall, smashing his skull, and causing severe bleeding that soaked his entire face and coming down to his neck. Ganondorf threw him onto the ground and stamped on both of his legs, making the bone pierce his skin and muscle. Ganondorf pulled out the Exposed Bones and then sliced his legs off with the Trident of Power. The King was screaming in so much agony, no one deserved to feel pain like this. Ganondorf turned the King onto his Back, his hands became alight with Dark Blue fire, he repeatedly punched the King of Hyrule, each strike doing more damage than the previous one, until all his bones were broken and his eyes were bleeding. The only bone still intact was his jaw. Ganondorf Lifted the King up and grabbed his mouth, Ganondorf slowly pulled down and his entire lower jaw was ripped off. Ganondorf held the King's sword in one of his hands. "After all these years, Daphnes, and i still beat you, no...Destroyed you." Ganondorf went to plunge his blade into the King's heart, but something unexpected happened. Daphnes's skin melted off in a bloody, liquid mess. Ganondorf looked around and saw it, Majora's mask. Ganondorf was instantly fascinated by it, he saw true beauty in it's power and chaos. "What is that strange mask." Ganondorf asked. "My Lord that is the fabled Majora's Mask sir, we stole it from a strange house near the lost woods, it's power is legend, and it is our Gift to you." Ganondorf looked confused. "Why is this Almighty Mask on the statue of the Great Goddess, Din?." He Asked. "Majora represents the female form and the power of the Goddesses. You see in the myths of the land of termina, the Goddesses showed the people of termina the triforce, and revealed that they were the true creators of the World. But the terminians thought their 4 Giants were superior, they built Stone Tower, a tower that went into heaven, they planned to climb it and slaughter the Goddesses, but the Goddesses had a plan, they flipped the tower upside down and made the Builders of Stone tower accidentally climb into hell, in hell they met the Twisted Creation of the Goddesses, an emotionless being that was nothing but pure evil, It was Majora, one of the most powerful entities of all time. he lay waste to the Stone Tower Builders. But the goddesses' creation quickly got out of hand, so they sent in their Loyal Knight, the Fierce Deity, to defeat her, the Fierce Diety sealed Majora into a Mask, so the legend says, it will be a fine weapon for you, Ganondorf." Aleris Explained. Ganondorf smiled. "I admire your Knowledge in Legends, Aleris." Ganondorf said, he ran over to Majora, he took the mask and walked over to the throne where he sat, awestuck by the mask's beauty. Aleris walked up to him and spoke quietly. "My Lord, what are your commands." She Asked. "Where is our Stronghold now?" Ganondorf replied, not looking away from the mask. "The Spirit Temple sir." Aleris replied. Ganondorf nodded, put the mask down, and spoke to his Gerudo followers. "MY FRIENDS, MY SOLDIERS, MY LOYAL FOLLOWERS! TODAY HAS BEEN A VICTORIOUS DAY! YOU HAVE DONE EXTRAORDINARY WORK, BRINGING ME BACK TO THIS WORLD! YOU FOUGHT VALIANTY, AND SENT HYRULE'S FORCES AWAY! SQUADRON A! YOU SHALL RETURN TO THE SPIRIT TEMPLE, SQUADRON B, STAY AND DEFEND THE CASTLE. ALERIS! GO WITH SQUADRON A, DARK LINK! STAY HERE!" Ganondorf's followers complied to his orders. And Ganondorf returned to staring in Awe at Majora's Mask

Later that Night, Dark Link and Ganondorf were still in the throne room. Ganondorf was still staring at Majora's mask, he had animated some suits of armour for Dark Link to practise fighting on. "These things are pretty tough, quicker than Iron Knuckles. We should make more of these to actually use in Battle. Whaat would you call theeem?" Dark asked. "Darknuts." Ganondorf said mindlessly as he stared as his Mask. Dark Link looked confused as he took down a "Darknut" he questioned Ganondorf's choice in name. "Darknut? Why?" he asked. Ganondorf put down the mask "They're powered by Dark Energy, and they're hard to break, like a nut!" Ganondorf Explained. Dark Link nodded as he took down the last Darknut. "Makes sense i guess. May I ask what you plan to do with that Mask?" Dark Link Asked. Ganondorf grinned exposing his yellow teeth. "I don't care for wearing Masks, the people who wear Masks are the Kind of People ashamed of their identity. I'm going to put this mask into a suit of armour, then i will truly strike both fear and Darkness into the Hylian souls." Dark Link smiled. "I need to go to the balcony, you ok with that?" Dark asked. Ganondorf nodded. "Dark, lets get one thing straight, you can do whatever you want to Link, you can slash him, stab him, break him, whatever. But I'm the one who kills him. Ya Got that?" Ganondorf asked. Dark reluctantly nodded

Dark Link walked out of the throne room and up to the Balcony. He stared at Death Mountain and began to commune with Link. "You Can't Win, Link. We have the upper haand, and we alwayss will." Link shook his head. "You're nothing Dark, you're just Ganondorf's Slave!" Link yelled. Dark Laughed. "No, I brought Ganondorf back to bring the era of darkness. I don't need him, I'll bring you down all on my own!" Dark screamed. Link smiled. "We'll see, Dark, We'll see." Dark's eyes went sharp and he smiled gritting his teeth.

**(UPDATE: THE PREVIOUS VERSION OF THE CHAPTER WAS WAY TOO SHORT, SO I PUT IN MAJORA'S BACKSTORY AND GANONDORF TALKING TO DARK LINK ABOUT KILLING LINK IN TO INCREASE THE LENGTH. ENJOY)**


	8. Chapter 8: Sheikahs And Phantoms

The Legend of Zelda Shadows of the past

Chapter 8 Sheikahs and Phantoms

The Morning after Link's disturbing dream, and conversation with Dark Link, he headed down to the bottom floor of Goron City to eat breakfast served with Lon Lon Milk. He then went up to the Goron Shop and bought some supplies, Gorons were known for their skills in Bomb Crafting. Link also bought a red healing potion and Arrows. He quickly went back to his room to get his crossbow and newly aquired Hylian Shield and Knight's Sword. He left Death Mountain and got Epona saddled up and ready, he was prepared for his journey to sneak into the Gerudo Stronghold and retrieve The Master Sword. As he climbed up on his trusty steed, he was interuppted by Zelda and 4 Castle Guards. "Zelda what're you doing here?" Link asked. The 4 Soldiers got up on their own horses. "Bringing you some personal escorts." Zelda replied cheerfully. Link shook his head. "Zelda, I told you, I'm going alone!" Link exclaimed. "Like it or not, Mate, we're coming!" One of the soldiers said. Link looked at all of the Soldiers. "Fine." Link replied. They All went down to the bottom of Death Mountain where they entered Kakariko Village. In Light of the recent events, Kakariko was flooded with Soldiers and scared citzens. Usually Kakariko was a quiet rural place, but due to Castle town being taken by the Gerudo Army.

Link and his four escorts trotted along but were stopped by Link when he saw something, on top of a roof there was a woman, she was in thin purple and silver armour, she wore a pendant that had a strange eye on it, she was old but strong and athletic, she had pale white hair and had dark red eyes, she was Impa the former nursemaid and personal Bodyguard of Princess Zelda. She was apart of the Sheikah tribe, a group of warriors that have been around since the ancient times, they were the servants of the three goddesses, Naryu, Din and Farore. Impa stood in a strange position, she stood on a long seemingly fragile stick using one leg, she had both of her hands together and her eyes closed. Link walked over to the building and climbed up to talk to Impa, she was one of the wisest women he had met and had helped him before in his youth. Impa jumped off the stick and turned to face Link. "The Boy from the forest...not a Boy anymore it seems." She Said. "Hello Impa." Link replied. "What were you doing?" Link asked. "Praying, young one. In these times, we may need some help from the Goddesses. Why are you here, Link? Do you seek Guidance?" Impa asked. Link nodded. "I'm riding for the Gerudo Fortress, to take back the Master Sword." Link said. Impa Laughed. "You won't have much Luck there. The Gerudo have moved their stronghold to the Spirit Temple. They only use the Gerudo Fortress for Prisoners now." she said. Link looked curious. "How do you know this?" he asked. "The Eye of the Sheikah sees many things." Impa replied. "I will offer my assistance from time to time, but I must defend my Village, I was raised here, and I hope to die here." she said. That gave Link a thought, his village, how could he forget? He realised he had to make one quick stop. "Thanks Impa." Link said before going back to Epona. "So, straight to the Gerudo Fortress then?" One of Link's Escorts Asked. "Change of plan." Link said. "We go back to my village, then we make our way to the Spirit Temple." he finished. "But Sir! We don't have much time." Another Escort said. "We Got Plenty o' time." Link replied. "Besides, It's just one stop, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

They All rode from Kakariko to the border of Ordon Village. "Stay here, Keep watch." Link told the escorts. He dismounted Epona and walked in as she trotted along with him, the Village was shaken, all the villagers were in a state of shock, the Death of Gona had left a huge hole in their community, everyone was effected. Lynn was crying on Benos' shoulder and Gonda was sitting on a chair, depressed. Link saw extinguished smoke rising from a pile of burned bodies, they were the Bodies of Gerudo Attackers. He Looked for Chiroff and then finally found him, he was standing near the lake, staring at a Grave. It read:

**Here lies Gona, son of Cyrus A brave man, A Warrior, A Friend Forever in Our Hearts Rest in Peace**

Link Quietly Walked over to him, he joined Chiroff in paying his respects to Gona. Link saw a decorative wooden bow next to his grave "I put his bow there, i thought he'd want that." Chiroff said quietly. Link put his arm around his huge shoulder and nodded. "What about his Tomahawk?" Link asked. "I thought i'd give that to General Cyrus." Chiroff replied. Link nodded again. He then walked over to a Cabin where he met Malon. "It's strange, isn't it?" Malon Asked. "After all this Peace, we've been safe for so long...and now this happens." she said. Link frowned. "It'll be OK, Malon." he said. "I'm scared, Link." Malon Said after Hugging Link. "Dad's gone, the ranch burned down!" Malon Cried. "Malon! It'll be ok, trust me." Link replied. Link heard screams coming from outside the Village and a strike of Lightning hit. Link ran outside and called for Chiroff. "COME ON, CHIROFF WE GOTTA CHECK THIS OUT!" Link yelled. Chiroff came rushing out with his huge battle axe, it was covered in Blood, which he had decided not to Clean, Chiroff believed that blood strikes fear into his enemies. "Damn GERUDO! GET OUT OF AR TOWN!" Chiroff shouted. "Stay Calm, Chiroff, could just be a Couple peahats." Link replied. The Two ran outside to see what the fuss was all about. Two of Link's escorts lay dead on the floor, soaked with blood. The Other Two stood Back to back, their swords at the Ready. One of them noticed Link and began to talk to him, letting his Guard down. "Oh Link! Thank Farore you're here we're being atta-." The Soldier was Interrupted. A Wispy Ghost Like figure in Black Armour suddenly stabbed the Soldier in the heart, the other surviving soldier turned to fight the figure, but he vanished again, only to reappear behind the soldier and decapitate him. The Figure vanished again and appeared on a Black armoured horse. Link and Chiroff could finally get a decent view of him, he looked familiar. "Ganondorf?" Chiroff Cried. "Not Quite." Link replied. It was Phantom Ganon, a ghostly mirror image and clone of Ganondorf. Phantom Ganon's movements were all so vivid, he was surrounded by a mysterious blue aura. He Put his hand over his face and a Skull like mask with Horns covered it. He wielded a replica of the Trident of Power. Phantom Ganon created five clones himself and they all rode away on their flying horses. "How do we know which one's real?" Chiroff Asked. Link thought for a Moment. "Look for the one carrying the Trident!" Link replied, Chiroff nodded. The Phantoms all rode in, only one of them was real, Link readied his crossbow and Chiroff readied his Spear. They Both used their Weapons and hit the real Phantom Ganon, he prompty fell off his horse but then rose up, he fired several charges of energy from his trident which Link blocked. Back and forth, Back and forth, Phantom shot energy, Link reflected, Phantom shot back, Link reflected, Phantom shot Back. Link finally used his sword and reflected it, only this time, Phantom Ganon was unable to shoot back and he was Electrified by his own energy. Phantom Ganon Engaged in his final attack plan, he quickly teleported from one position to another, hoping to hit either Link or Chiroff. Quickly, from one enemy to another, Phantom Ganon kept transporting and striking the two, but Link and Chiroff kept blocking, Phantom Ganon kept at it, but Link and Chiroff began to gain the upper hand, his weak copy of the Trident of Power began to break from the strikes from Link's Sword and Chiroff's axe, Link finally broke the Trident and Chiroff knocked off his Skull mask. Link raised his blade with both hands and plunged it into Phantom Ganon's Exposed Neck. The Phantom burned a blue fire and dissolved. "Good Fight!" Link said to Chiroff. "Thanks...not bad yourself." Chiroff replied. Link smiled. "I'll go back ta da village, take care of it, you got stuff to do!" Chiroff said, Link nodded then he climbed back on Epona and departed for the Spirit temple

**Later that Day in Ganon's Castle.**

Dark Link climbed the stairs to Ganon's throne room, the Castle had quickly been redecorated, it was a stone black castle, with a Lake of Lava underneath. When Dark Link reached the throne room he met with Ganondorf,playing an organ, he was wearing dark purple armour fitted with majora's mask in the middle. "My lord, your Phantom has been defeated." Dark Said. Ganondorf stopped playing his organ. "That is to be expected." He Replied. "We Have a new plan, remember!" Ganondorf asked as he smiled grimly. Dark Link chuckled deviously. "Yes, I do, Sir!" Ganondorf Nodded. "We will use this plan to break Link, mentally and Physically, and you will be the Centre of it all my friend." Ganondorf Said to Dark. They Both Laughed together as they stared over the night sky of Hyrule, this world was almost theres!


	9. Chapter 9: The Ghost Hunter

The Legend Of Zelda THE SHADOWS OF THE PAST

Chapter 9 The Ghost Hunter

Link rode on, towards the Old, abandoned, Gerudo fortress. From there he would be able to traverse through the Haunted Wasteland and enter the Spirit Temple, where he could recover the Master Sword. Link had previously filled one of his bottles with the very spirit of Phantom Ganon, Link often kept strange things like that in his empty bottles, they sold for quite alot sometimes. Link finally reached the dry, dusty, desert plains, he was nearing the Gerudo Desert.

As Link reached the desert, he found a tent on the outskirts. Link tied Epona to a post on the outside, where some other horses were also tied up. Link entered the tent and met with some familiar faces, the group of Carpenters from Kakariko, Link didn't know these people that much, but he was friends with them at the least. "Mutoh!" Link said greeting the leader, he had a thick grey moustache and a bald head. "Link! Been a while!" Mutoh replied. "What're you doing here?" Link asked. "Well, we're out hunting!" Mutoh replied. Link laughed. "You won't find many animals out here in the desert!" he said. Mutoh shook his head. "Well we were in the outskirts of the Lost Woods but we were attacked, by a huge Black Wolfos!" Mutoh said. "Really?!" Link said genuinely intrested, he did love Hunting, but he was also concerned what this meant, Wolfos' were only grey or white, was this Ganondorf's Magic at work, or was it just a rare species, whichever it was, Link sure wanted to Know. Link told the Carpenter's he was heading up to the old fortress, they warned him that there was a strange man, with one red eye and a walking stick. Link rode up to the Gerudo Fortress to get to the Haunted Wasteland and find out about this red eyed man. The Fortress felt strange, empty, it was usually packed with Gerudo Guards, but they were all Gone, Link expected a few, but there was none. The Fortress was a huge complex made of sandstone, with several entrances, rooms and a huge amount of cells. Link looked to the left of the fortress, he expected to see the way into the Haunted Wasteland, but it was blocked, a huge mass of rubble had made the path unbreachable, the One Eyed "so called" wizard might be ab Link decided to search the fortress and see what he could find, he started from the top, using his longshot to get there. Link looked down and saw a huge pit, he was once held in there during the future that almost was. He Saw Several Decomposed Bodies, covered in blood. Their Heads were all torn off poorly, it seemed their Killings were rushed by the Gerudos who executed them. Link found a Chest that had a purple rupee stored inside, purple rupees were worth 50 Rupees in Hyrule. Link went inside a room it looked and felt like someone was in there, there were fresh blue and green flames that burned brightly the felt strangely soothing, Link heard soft voices in his head calling to him, he then realised that the Flames weren't actually Flames, they were Spirits. The Red Eyed Wizard was nearby. Link heard a stick knocking on the ground, Link walked down a hallway and saw him, he was sitting on a bench, surrounded by burned, decomposing bodies, like the ones he saw in the pit. The Wizard was the Ghost hunter, he was a strange, mystical entity. Link met him in the Future that Almost was, where he traded spirits for rupees, but as Link recently remembered, he also met him in termina. The Ghost Hunter could make things appear out of mid-air, and summon Ghosts to do his bidding, but even Link knew that wasn't the Limit of his abilities. Link walked over to him and began to talk with him. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" The Ghost Hunter said. Link didn't respond. "What are you doing here?" Link asked. The Ghost hunter stared at him with his one red eye, the rest of his face was shrouded in darkness, that's if he even had one. "This is the perfect place to set up my buisness, death surrounds us, Grief surrounds us, the Spirits all surround us." The Ghost Hunter said eerily. Link nodded. "This Might sound strange, but I need your help, the road to the Haunted Wasteland is blocked, I need another way in, you helped me before in Termina." Link said. "Ah yes, Termina." The Ghost Hunter Said. "The World you saved from the moon, the grief there was exilirating, i wish to return! I will help you, if you give me a rare spirit!" The Ghost Hunter explained. Link smiled. He reached into his pouch and pulled out his bottle that contained Phantom Ganon's Spirit. The Ghost Hunter grabbed the bottle and admired the spirit. "Ah yes, A PHANTOM! I have searched for a Spirit Like this, a soul corrupted by dark magic and being transformed into the physical form of another. I've Call these types of spirits, Black Sacrifices, these spirits have been taken from the bodies of Human Sacrifices shortly after their death, and then they are tampered with Dark Magic, the souls take the physical form of the Man who tampers with them, and become the Phantoms of that person, Very well, I will help you There is a hidden passage in the Lost woods, follow the Poe, it'll lead you to the passage, take that Passage and you will find your way into the end of the Haunted Wasteland!" Link nodded. He attempted to exit the room but the exit was suddenly blocked by iron bars. The Ghost Hunter laughed. "Surely, you don't think i'd let you leave just like that.." He Said Faintly. He tapped his stick on the ground, three times and 4 poes appeared. Poes were common ghosts, they came in many different varieties but they were generally small and carried bright lanterns. These were the four Poe Sisters, they were all multicoloured, one was red, one blue, one green, one purple. They Came at Link, swiping with their fiery lanterns. Link dodged, and tried to manuever around them in the small room, much to the Ghost Hunter's Amusmements. Link pulled out his crossbow and shot the red poen between the two balls of light she had for eyes. The Poe dropped it's lantern then burst into flames, similar to Phantom Ganon. Link kept his shield up as the other Poes attacked him, Link seized the moment when he could and struck the Poe, he managed to pull off a Spin Attack and take out the Blue and Green Poe, all that was left was the Purple Poe. She created 3 clones of her self and began circling Link. Link aimed his crossbow at each Poe to see which one was real. Link saw one of the Poes shake her Lantern. Link shot at that poe and to his delight, it was the real one. The Poe attacked maliciously, swiping back and forth with her Lantern. Link tried to attack as he blocked one of her Lantern swipes, but instead she quickly gave him another one that just slightly burned his face. Link jumped through the air and Plunged down his blade on to the Purple Poe. She let out a high pitched scream of pain, before burning to the ground. The Ghost hunter clapped with his skeletal hands. The Bars covering the doors rose back up. "You may leave, young man!" The Ghost Hunter said reclaiming the poe spirits into his jars. Link ran out of the room, but not without taking one last look at the Ghost Hunter, what was the story behind this strange man?

Link rode into the forest near the Lost Woods, with the Ghost Hunter's instructions fresh in his mind. Link took in the view of the forest as he rode on his steed. He noticed two Wolfos Tracks in the dirt. The One that seemed to follow the other was noticably larger. Link got off Epona and went to examine these tracks, was this Black Wolfos real? Link crouched down and quietly followed the tracks, the more he followed them, the more he could smell a foul stench. He Looked over and saw a fresh animal carcuss. Link went over to look at the corpse for clues. It was a common Grey Wolfos, it's former green eyes had become pale white and his mouth was wide open with his razor sharp teeth sticking out. The Wolfos had been killed by a massive beast, that seemed to have brutally savaged it's neck and ripped out it's throat. The Rumors were definitely right, the Giant Black Wolfos was real, and it was here. Link heard a loud growling. He Quickly drew his crossbow and inserted an Arrow. He Looked around to see the Beast, but he wasn't quick enough. A huge Monster of a wolfos jumped at him, it was at least Eight or Nine feet long, whereas most Grey Wolfos were only 5 feet, and even the biggest White Ones Grew up to 6 feet. The Black Wolfos had ruby red eyes and blood soaked jaws, with shaggy dark fur. The Beast lunged at Link, but instead he bit into his crossbow, ripping half of it apart. Link stumbled and fell to the ground, the Beast came down and bit into his chest, ripping into his clothing and Skin and swiping his face and leaving him with several cuts. Link's Sword was left lying on the ground, but he instead used his Iron Gauntlets to Punch the Beast. The Huge Black Wolfos retreated after one of Link's brutal Punches. Link grabbed his sword and the remains of his broken crossbow and climbed a nearby tree. Link was in no condition to fight, which was unfortunate when, he heard a familiar voice. "What have you found, MY Faithful beast!" It was Dark Link and he was with the Black Wolfos. Link knew he couldn't fight him head on, Dark would destroy him. Instead he stayed hidden in the trees. Dark may have been a mirror image of Link, but he didn't have all the survival instinct of the forest that Link Did. Link Could jump from tree to tree undetected, but not in his current state. The Black Wolfos Gave Dark Link the clothing he ripped off Link's tunic. Dark recognised it instantly, the smell of the blood. Dark walked through the forest, ready to kill, bloodthirsty, but Link wasn't ready for anything. As Dark slowly trotted through looking for his enemy. Link got the remains of his crossbow, he grabbed the End of it and managed to quickly turn it into a Traditional Bow. Link put in an arrow and pulled back as he aimed for Dark Link. Trying to steady it. Link made his appearence noted. As Dark Link spotted him, but it was for nothing as Link shot his arrow at Dark's chest, making him fall to the ground. Link jumped from the tree and ran to the entrance to the lost woods, with a huge bloodthirsty black wolfos chasing him. Link desperately leaped through the entrance and the Wolfos immediately stopped. Something about the Lost Woods frightened him. As Link clutched his Wounds he looked around and saw the Poe the Ghost hunter told him about. But he was more focused on the fact that he had made it. He Had Cheated Death once again!


End file.
